After Beach Jam
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: After beach jam and the gang are heading back
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Not here you don't" Caitlyn said as she steered me away from beach jam. She led me towards the old worn out docks and we sat down me still sobbing and she was trying to calm me down. We heard a snap and we turned around to see Jason Grey standing there. Caitlyn just glared at him.

"Hey... um... I heard you crying are you ok?" He asked trying to ignore Caitlyn.

"Does she look ok?" NO she doesn't and it's thanks to your brother" Caitlyn hissed and Jason got understanding in his eyes.

"Oh... well do you mind me asking what he did?" He asked. I shook my head and Caitlyn turned to me.

"Mitch he will side with him" She said

"Hey I promise that if you tell me that I won't interrupt or hate you when you're finished" Jason said and Caitlyn hesitated but slowly nodded. Jason smiled sadly and sat opposite us and then I started my story telling him everything. When I finished he looked at me with sympathy.

"So yeah" I said as the sobs started.

"Hey Mitch don't cry I know what it is like to be bullied I used to be. I know that you know that you shouldn't lie and I know that Shane never let you explain. And besides you don't have one friend anymore. You have Caitlyn and me as well" He spoke softly. Me and Caitlyn looked up and asked if he was serious he just nodded and lifted his arms hugging to see if I wanted a hug and I barrelled forward into his arms. Caitlyn sat on my other side hugging us as well... After that Jason walked us back to our cabin as I had moved in with Caitlyn. He gave us a hug before walking towards his.

We walked in got ready for bed and got to bed and talked for a while and then fell asleep. I was wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

**JPOV**

I left Caitlyn and Mitchie and walked to my cabin at the moment I hated Shane and I don't think that was going to change for a while. As I approached the cabin I heard Shane ranting to Nate about Mitchie. That made my blood boil.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I FEEL FOR IT SHE WAS JUST USING ME! JASON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" he screamed

"Around and you know they may be another reason as to why Mitchie lied" I spoke

"YEAH RIGHT" Shane argued and Nate raised an eyebrow at me and signalled to come and speak outside I nodded and followed him outside.

"OK what gives" He questioned and I told him everything Mitchie told me and after I finished he was surprised but then I could tell he was angry at Shane and believed Mitchie.

"Hey Jason why don't we help the girls in the Kitchen I really want to get to know them if you treat them like your sisters by the sounds of it" I just nodded and smiled. Then went to bed ignoring Shane.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

MPOV:

When I woke up in the morning I realised it was nearly time to help my mum in the kitchen and to meet up with Jason so I quickly got changed, woke Caitlyn up and then we were out the door and on our way to the kitchen.

Once we got there we noticed Jason there and what shocked us was that Nate was there to. When Jason noticed us he came up to us and engulfed us both into a group hug. We pulled apart laughing and turned our attention to the curly haired guy next to us. Nate had an amused smile on his face and was trying to hold in his laugher.

"See Nate these two get the group hugs!" Jason spoke to Nate tauntingly like a five year old. Nate just laughed and shook his head.

"Hi you must be Mitchie. I'm Nate. Jason has told me what really happened and I believe you and I wanted to get too know you better since Jason has said a lot of great things about you. And it seems like you are his little sister" Nate spoke with a soft but genuine smile on his face.

I just nodded my head while saying I would like that. I led them inside.

"Hey mum. We brought help!" I spoke giving my mum a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey girls." My mum greeted as I moved out the way Caitlyn went to speak to her.

"Hey mamma T. How are you? Can I speak to you a minute?" Caitlyn also gave her a hug while my mum nodded and led her outside. I looked at the boys and they wore confused expressions so I just shrugged my shoulders.

Eventually they came back inside and my mum started dishing out orders.

"Ok Mitchie you and Caitlyn do the pancakes since you two are obsessed with flipping them. Boys you can do the toast." We nodded and me and Caitlyn ran towards the pancake station and started flipping laughing when it went wrong.

When we had finished I felt closer to the boys and they felt closer to me. They started calling me little sis since I was a year younger than them.

Mum asked if we were eating in the kitchen or the mess hall and we settled on the kitchen to avoid whispers and rumours. We ended having pancakes and bacon. The boys ate a lot and mum laughed every time they asked for more.

After breakfast me and Caitlyn had to go to hip-hop with Shane. Both boys wanted to come with us and sit in and make sure nothing happened to us. However, me and Caitlyn knew that if they turned up there would be a fight between the brothers. They reluctantly agreed and told us they would meet up with us by the kitchens later. We agreed and with last hugs we turned away from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

MPOV:

Ma and Caitlyn opened the cabin door to the dance studio and it was deadly quite. Tess walked past and as she did she spoke.

"What a joke" She walked away laughing.

I went to sit on the corner and as Caitlyn went to sit down with me I told her not to and to go sit with Barron, Sander and Andy. As she sat down Shane walked in and I could see Caitlyn staring daggers at him.

Shane walked to the front of the room and told everyone to listen to him.

-SHANES SPEECH FROM THE MOVIE-

After he finished I had tears in my eyes and as he turned around and wasn't paying attention I ran out the cabin and heard the door re-open then re-close a couple of seconds later. I knew it was Caitlyn before she started shouting my name. I looked around and saw Caitlyn standing there and Shane in the door way Caitlyn looked at him shot him a death glare then started running after me.

I kept running not looking where I was going till I knocked into someone. They instantly circled their arms around my waist pulling me closer. I looked up to see Nate looking at me with concern evident in his features. Jason was beside him and joined in on the hug while asking what was wrong. I just shook my head and carried on crying on Nate.

When Caitlyn caught up with me they immediately asked what happened.

"You're no good brother is what happened!" She seethed while pulling me into a hug. As soon as she said it their expressions turned from worry to anger in seconds. Nate and Jason pulled me to them so they could hug me again. They all ignored me as I was still crying on them and asked Caitlyn for the whole story.

Once she finished I could feel Jason and Nate shaking with anger.

"Thanks guys but I have an idea for songs so Caitlyn will you help me?" I said. She nodded and smiled at me and with one last hug from the boys we walked to our cabin since I moved there last night.

I picked up my guitar and started writing down lyrics while Caitlyn started producing music.

**JPOV:**

Me and Nate watched the girls walk back to their cabin arm in arm to work on Mitchie's song.

While we walked back to the cabin we were sharing with Shane we tried to calm ourselves down. It worked slightly.

Once we were in our cabin we sat on my bed and tried to write a new song. We were half way through when Shane came barging in and started rambling.

"I can't believe she lied then couldn't take it in my dance class. I mean she lied to me and tried to use me then walked out my class."

Me and Nate were really angry at that point and were trying to calm ourselves down. So we just turned our backs to him and carried on what we were doing.

"Hey guys are you ok?" He asked.

We nodded our heads leaving him confused he was about to respond when I got a text. I took out my phone to see Mitchie's number on the screen.

_Hey Jay come to our cabin if you can. We want to see what you two have come up with. And we have a surprise for you. And we want to show you what we have just produced. _

_Mitch and Cait xx_

When I read the text I couldn't help but laugh a little Nate and Shane looked curious so I passed my phone to Nate once he read he laughed to. Shane was about to take my phone when I took it back he looked confused.

"Come on Nate I want to see the surprise!" I said excited he nodded and we left the cabin while grabbing out guitars.

Once we got to the girls cabin they handed me a red and yellow bird house. I jumped up and down while engulfing them in a hug causing everyone to laugh. Once I had calmed down they played there new song.

Are you listening, hear me talk hear me sing  
>Open up the door, is it less is it more<br>When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?  
>Is it something I should know, easy come easy go<p>

Not in your head, don't hear a word I said  
>I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate<br>I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?<p>

Chorus:

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, you never listen.<br>I scream your name  
>It always stays the same<br>I scream and shout  
>So what I'm gonna do now is<br>Freak the Freak Out (hey!)

Whoa (4x)

Patience runnin' thin runnin' thin come again  
>Tell me what I get opposite<br>Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?  
>Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here<p>

Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
>Is someone else above me? Gotta know gotta know<br>What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you  
>So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?<p>

Chorus:

I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
>Never listen, you never listen<br>I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, you never listen.<br>I scream your name  
>It always stays the same<br>I scream and shout  
>So what I'm gonna do now is<br>Freak the Freak Out (hey!)

Whoa (8x)

Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<br>(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name  
>It always stays the same<br>I scream and shout  
>So what I'm gonna do now is<br>Freak the Freak Out (hey!)

Whoa (8x)  
>(Freak the Freak Out) 3x<p>

I scream your name, but you never listen  
>No, you never listen!<br>But you never listen...

When she was finished we all cheered and decided to call it a night since tomorrow was final jam and they still needed to practise. We walked back to our cabin and Shane was already asleep so we got into our beds and fell asleep wondering what was going to happened at final jam.


End file.
